Helia
Helia is Flora's boyfriend and Saladin's grandson (nephew in the 4Kids and Cinélume versions). He is an art student as well as an excellent pilot and shows great strength. He is a pacifist, just like his girlfriend, Flora. Appearance |-|Civilian= His appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely his long black hair. He has blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, with the exception of Timmy, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso, as shown in "The Red Tower" in a scene that showed him getting done showering. It seems he prefers looser clothing. In Season 2, and in a few episodes of Season 3 and Season 4, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. In Season 4, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt, and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side ponytail, but in the Season 4, he cuts his hair into short, spiky fringes however it remains longer than the other Specialists. helia 2.jpg|Helia's civilian outfit helia 3.png|Helia's new hairstyle from Season 4 till now Hélia.png|Helia Season 4, 5, 6 & 7 Civilian Outfit. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Helia wears traditional Red Fountain school uniform during missions or normal classes. His clasp on the cape changes its color from magenta to orange. ~Helia Speacialist~.png |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit sports a cape and has more layers than Helia's Red Fountain uniform particularly in the areas of the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. It is mostly colored in shades of blue. The outfit's shoulder pads are extended further outward and contain an orange diamond-shaped gem in the middle of the chest. Helia's_linphea_outfit.png Personality Out of all the Specialists, Helia is the most mature. Once being described by Brandon as being a pacifist, he loves writing poems, drawing, and romance. He is calm and doesn't have a temper, he is also very encouraging and he'll never get jealous. He is very artistic and he is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. Helia is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in Season 4, when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom, or Musa and Riven. He also has much faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly, "Flora's magic is really strong, he's not getting out of that anytime soon ". His grandfather (or uncle) is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school, but later rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in Season 2 had he not dropped out after the first year (the school year before Season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of Season 2 and Timmy becomes his best friend. Helia is never jealous of anyone. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= Helia's first appearance is in "Party Crasher", where he is introduced to the Winx. Brandon notes that he is a pacifist, and used to be one of the top students at Red Fountain until he dropped out to pursue the arts. Timmy reveals that he is Saladin's nephew. Overall, he appears to be very quiet and a very good artist. Later on in the episode, when Lord Darkar sends a huge monster to attack Red Fountain, Flora is blindsided by the monster and about to be attacked, Helia saves her by holding back the monster with the strings from his glove. He smiles at Flora and lets go of the monster, angering the Winx. Throughout the season, Helia has had a minor role, yet he appears a couple times in episodes. In The Invisible Pixies, Flora sees Helia but fails to give him a love letter. During the camping trip, Helia arrives just in time to save the Winx and Specialists from the Trix. As the group claims that the vacation was over, Helia jokes around saying he just got there. In the episode The Time for Truth, Helia and Flora confess that they like each other. He blows her a kiss before departure. At the end of the season, before the Winx enter the fortress to save Bloom, Flora apologizes for not telling her feelings sooner, and in return, Helia boldly kisses Flora. |-|Season 3= Helia does not appear much throughout the season, although, he does go on the mission to the Omega Dimension to rescue Tecna. Helia also helps the others take the Flying Bikers' bikes, thus helping the Winx stop King Radius's wedding. He also was the only Specialist to report back to the Winx after Valtor attacked the rest of the Specialists. |-|Season 4= Helia, along with the other Specialists, go to Earth to help the Winx Club. His new look consists of the original outfit but with his hair changed it into a rag-cut. This change in appearance does not happen until a few episodes after the Love and Pet episode. He also helps Riven get Musa back. |-|Season 5= In Return to Alfea When the Specialists visit the Winx at Alfea, Helia gives Flora a special origami. However, they are interrupted when Princess Krystal of Linphea appears. It is revealed that she and Helia were childhood friends. Krystal clings onto Helia's arm and mentions that they need to catch up, which upsets Flora. Helia later gets hit by Darcy. Krystal and Flora take him into the hallway and Krystal uses her healing powers to help him. Helia makes a few cameo appearances and appears in a few episodes like Trix Tricks, The Devourer, and A Perfect Date but does not have a major role until Listen to Your Heart. He was watching the Winx (minus Bloom) in a Volleyball game. When they lost, Helia was about to go and speak to Flora but was interrupted by Krystal who came up and hugged him. However, unknown to either of them, Flora saw them together. Upon seeing Helia and Krystal it made Flora even more upset, causing her to leave. Helia congratulated Krystal, but revealed he needed to speak with Flora, but became disappointed when he discovered she was gone. Later as Sky was attempting to leave Eraklyon for the game at Alfea, Helia called Sky, informing him he missed it. During that time, Helia offered Sky advice towards his relationship with Bloom, informing him, he should talk to Bloom as soon as possible, knowing he needed to do the same with Flora as their relationship was being threatened by Krystal's interference. He then appeared at Stella's Fashion show, where he along with the other Specialists were helping Riven perform a song for Musa and appeared again helping to defend Paradise Bay. Helia had another major role in Battle for the Infinite Ocean. Flora was shown to be very hurt as she is still upset about the relationship between Helia and Krystal as Flora has begun to believe that Helia no longer wants to be with her and instead wishes to be with Krystal. At Alfea, Krystal apologized to Flora, revealing she never intended to come between them and tried to assure Flora that Helia truly loves her. Sadly, Flora wasn't convinced as she began to doubt their relationship. Eventually, during a ballet in the Alfea Dance Studio, Helia surprised Flora as he released many living origami birds he created. Helia and Flora shared a heartwarming hug, where Helia revealed to Flora that she's the only one he loves and they share a romantic dance together around the studio, causing Flora and Helia to levitate, both dancing on air, having finally reconciled. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Helia and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne, He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Helia and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Timmy was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In Bloomix Power, After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Helia and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed Treants. Helia did appear in many episodes, but only made small appearances, eventually Helia had a big role in Curse of Fearwood. In Curse of Fearwood, Flora decides to show Helia the Alfea Greenhouse, at first Helia is afraid they might get into trouble, but Flora reassures him by telling him she is now the caretaker of the Greenhouse. While they are admiring the plants they are interrupted by the sudden arrival of some students who have come for a tour, while Flora takes them on the tour she instructs Helia to look after the Grabbing Vines, however, they become frightened and attack him. Flora soon notices them and comes over to help Helia, he is a bit shaken over the event but becomes upset after believing that Flora is disappointed in him for not looking after them properly. Upset, Helia decides to leave the Greenhouse despite Flora's protests. When the Winx, Specialists, and Paladins come to Fearwood Forest to look for the Totem, Helia is very focused on the mission and is shown to be keeping his distance from Flora, showing he is still upset from what happened earlier. When the Specialists and Paladins are looking for the Totem in the Forest they hear a howling sound, believing it's a monster Helia prepares for battle but becomes very angry after finding out it was really Riven playing a prank on them. They almost get into a fight, but before anything happens Sky intervenes before a fight can ensure. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He appeared when the Winx visit Red Fountain and was seen drawing a flower. Flora soon develops a crush on him and wrote his name on her book. Helia also seems to like her and draws a portrait of her. Because of that, Flora does not consent in potion class after dreaming about being married to Helia. He also appeared with the Winx and Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar's ritual. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Helia joins the rest of the Specialists help Bloom to find her parents. They do not have a big part in the movie but are there to help the Winx girls. |-|Magical Adventure= Helia plays a minor role in this movie. Helia helps the Winx and the Specialists save the positive energy that the Trix destroyed. He and the others successfully defeat the Ancestral Witches and the Trix. Skills It is possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to single handily with one arm, literally, hold off a Leodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fighter craft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "The Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone, from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Helia is never shown riding a levi-bike until Season 5. Some would say that he is shy, but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in Season 2 and Season 3. Trivia *Helia is a Greek female name meaning "Sun". **Helia is also the name of one of the Heliades, the daughters of Helios, the God of the Sun in Greek Mythology. **It should be noted that the name "Helia" is a feminine name in Greek (Ηλία). Its masculine Greek form would be "Helios" (Ἥλιος), who is the "God of the Sun" and which has the same meaning: "Sun". Its masculine forms in Spanish and in Portuguese would respectively be "Helios" and "Hélio" these forms are used as his name in one of the South American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. *He is the only Specialist with a Greek female name. **As he is a Specialist with a Greek female name, it could also be a fact that he was supposed to be a girl, referring also to his long, blue hair, but was probably changed to a boy so Flora could have a boyfriend. *Helia attended art school before re-attending Red Fountain. *Helia is a talented artist. *In Season 2, both he and Flora were scared to admit their love for each other, until Flora tells him first. *He seems to be unusually strong as he had been seen holding huge monsters down with his cable gauntlets as well as tow in an entire Red Fountain ship with his gauntlets. *Both in the Cinelume version and the 4Kids version, Helia is Saladin's nephew, but is Saladin's grandson in the original Italian version. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *In Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, Helia's hairstyle is similar to his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, while he changed his hairstyle in the Episode 6 of Season 4, shortly before the girls earned their Believix at the end of the same episode. *His name in the Latin American dub was changed to Helio. *Like Stella is among the Winx, Helia is the oldest of the Specialists. He attended Red Fountain before the other specialists did, but he dropped out to go to an art school. *It is strongly suggested that Helia originated from Linphea. **In one comic issue of the Winx magazine, when Flora was telling her sister Miele about Helia, she said they used to play together in flower fields on Linphea when they were children. ***There is however, a bit of a plot hole with this fact as Brandon had to formally introduce Helia to Flora in Season 2. They appeared to not have known each other beforehand, or they could have acknowledged this off camera. *Helia is the only specialist to go inside the Legendarium World. *Helia and Sky are the only Specialists to change their hairstyles. *Brandon mentions in Season 2 that Helia is a pacifist. A pacifist is a man who in principle rejects the war. In fact, he never hurts his opponents, but always keeps them with his laser string glove. **However, that changes in Season 6 when he fights against werewolves. Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Helia Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Allies Category:Red Fountain Category:Linphea Category:Flora Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Red Fountain Students